memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Motion Picture (Blu-ray)
| discs = 1 | time = 132 minutes (NTSC, original & 2016 releases) 126 minutes (PAL, original release) | director = Robert Wise | date = (Japan) (US) | date2 = (UK steelbook) (Italian steelbook) (German steelbook) (French steelbook) | rating = | language = English (Dolby TrueHD 7.1) | subtitles = English, French, Portuguese, Spanish, Japanese (Region A) Arabic, Danish, Dutch, Croatian, English, French, Finnish, German, Italian, Norwegian, Spanish, Swedish (Region B) | dubbed = French, Portuguese, Japanese (DD Mono, Region A) French, German, Italian, Spanish (DD Stereo, Region B) | reference = (region A, US) (region A, Japan) (region B) (Region B, UK steelbook) (Region B, Italian steelbook) (Region B, German steelbook) (Region B French steelbook) | year = 2270s | cover2 = Star Trek The Motion Picture Blu-ray cover Region B.jpg | menu = }} Star Trek: The Motion Picture is the Blu-ray Disc release of , and had made its debut as part of the earlier issued . Reissued as an individual release with new cover art, it features the theatrical cut of the film. Unlike the subsequent films released on Blu-ray, only the deleted scenes are carried over from the , though the release now includes newly made special features in high definition. Region B saw a 2016 reissue in the "steelbook" variant, which was initially intended to be a part of the . Nonetheless, all ten films saw almost concurrent individual European general, non-limited retail releases in the UK, Germany, Italy, and France, the steelbooks typically packaged in transparent plastic slipcases with the usual Blu-ray band imprinted at the top. In all cases the text imprints on the back of the steelbooks were language adapted. During the early advertisement campaign for the Collector's Set, especially by UK retailer Zavvi http://forum.blu-ray.com/showthread.php?t=277397, there had been considerable confusion on which version of The Motion Picture was included, as the early released imagery showcased the cover art of The Director's Edition, getting the hopes up of fans, which were squashed though a short while later when it was revealed that "the studio marketing artist who created that shot simply used the wrong cover art for the film". http://forum.blu-ray.com/showpost.php?p=12226280&postcount=64 Subsequent advertisements were adjusted accordingly for the UK. Still, and somewhat cynically, the German, French, and Italian individual steelbook releases continued to be marketed featuring the wrong cover art. File:Star Trek The Motion Picture Blu-ray cover Region A (Japan).jpg|Region A Japan cover File:Star Trek The Motion Picture Blu-ray cover Region B steelbook reissue.jpg|Region B 2016 steelbook reissue... File:Star Trek The Motion Picture Blu-ray cover Region B steelbook reissue, French version.jpg|...as marketed in French Europe, and oddly featuring an Universal Studios logo While in some cases still being marketed as region-restricted, of the 2016 reissues is known that these are in actuality region-free as this has increasingly become commonplace for the Blu-ray format. Special features * - new for this release † - in HD (others in standard definition) *Commentary by Michael and Denise Okuda, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, and Daren Dochterman * *''The Longest Trek: Writing the Motion Picture'' *† *Special Star Trek Reunion *† *''Starfleet Academy: Mystery Behind V'Ger'' *† *Library Computer * *BD Live: Star Trek I.Q. * *Deleted Scenes *Storyboards *Trailers† and TV spots |prev2= |sprev= |next= |next2= }} sr: Звјездане стазе: Играни филм (Блу-реј)